Les dessous de la légende
by Soph28
Summary: Que s'est-il passé après que Enobaria ait tranché un tribut avec pour unique arme ses dents ? Elle se rend compte que la vie des vainqueurs n'est pas aussi belle qu'on voudrait le faire croire.


**Bonjour à tous ! Voici mon deuxième OS sur Enobaria, la célèbre tribut du Deux qui m'a l'air fort sympathique. J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture.**

**Disclam' : Hunger Games et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon Clove aurait tué Katniss, serait la gagnante des Hunger Games avec Cato, et Enobaria serait la présidente de Panem (mais bien sûr sous mon commandement)**.

**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis.**

* * *

Le tribut du district Six se débat encore. Du sang coule un peu partout sur son visage déformé par la peur. Il s'accroche à la vie, mais il est hors de question pour moi de perdre et de mourir.

Je m'apprête à lui trancher la gorge quand il me frappe au ventre et m'arrache ma lame. Je serre mes doigts autours de sa gorge d'une main et tente d'attraper mon arme de l'autre. Il la lance à quelques mètres plus loin et retire mes mains qui l'étrangle. En voyant mon couteau plus loin, je me dis que je n'ai pas le temps d'aller le chercher. J'enrage et frappe le visage du tribut avec toute la haine que j'éprouve envers lui.

Il met ses mains sur son visage pour se protéger de mes coups. Mais cela m'est égal. Je comptais lui trancher la gorge, avec ou sans couteau. Je pose mes dents sur sa peau et mord le plus possible. Il crie, ce qui m'encourage à continuer. Je lui plaque la tête avec mes mains et son épaule encore valide du genou. Je sens la chair de sa gorge s'ouvrir sous mes dents et je tire violemment dessus. Des lambeaux de peau trempés de sang se logent dans ma bouche mais j'ignore ces éléments qui me donnent envie de vomir. J'arrache sa peau sous les hurlements de ma victime. C'est la seule chose que j'entends à présent. Je sens les morceaux de chair sous mes dents, le sang couler dans ma gorge ainsi qu'autours de ma bouche.  
Le tribut ne tente plus de se débattre et ses hurlements diminuent en gémissement de douleur. Il n'y a plus de peau à trancher donc je me recule. Je lui ai ouvert sa gorge, arraché sa pomme d'Adam qui à présent baigne dans du sang et des bouts de chair recrachés.

Je souris en voyant la vie quitter les yeux presque exorbités de ma victime, dévoilant mes dents rouge de sang qui me coule sur le menton puis dans mon cou. J'entends encore les hurlements de douleur qu'il poussait, me faisant rater le coup de canon. Je regarde le tas de chair lacéré quand une voix me déclara vainqueur.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai le privilège de vous présenter la gagnante des soixante-deuxième Hunger Games, la tribut du district Deux, Enobaria Dawson. »

* * *

Un sourire carnassier dévoile mes dents blanches quand je voie la rediffusion du combat final. Des cris d'exaltation parcourent la foule, qui m'appelle et me voue désormais une grande admiration, couvrant les hurlements de ma victime à l'écran. Mais je les entends toujours résonner dans mon crâne, le goût de la chair répugnante dans ma bouche, le sang coulant de ma gorge. J'ai l'impression de revivre ce moment en boucle depuis mon arrivée au Capitole suite à ma victoire.

Le Président Snow me pose la couronne des vainqueurs sur mes cheveux noirs et me souffle ces quelques mots : « Votre légende ne fait que commencer. »  
Je le regarde dans les yeux et reporte mon attention sur la foule en délire. Je me place bien au centre du balcon pour qu'on me voit. Ma légende avait débuté au moment où j'ai arraché le premier lambeau de chair de ma victime. Elle se poursuivait par les acclamations d'admiration de Panem tout entier.

Au district Deux, tout le monde me regarde avec respect et envie. Je suis devenue celle que tout le monde désire être. Connue du pays entier, aimée du Capitole, crainte de tous les districts. Je mène une vie de luxe pendant les quelques mois qui suivent mes Jeux de la Faim.

Le dernier soir de la Tournée de la victoire, j'ai droit à une gigantesque fête au Capitole. Tout le monde souhaite m'exprimer son admiration dont je suis à présent habituée. La fête bat son plein quand un pacificateur m'informe que le Président Snow souhaite s'entretenir avec moi. Honorée de cette requête, j'accepte avec plaisir.

Une odeur familière s'échappe de la bouche du Président Snow. Je reconnaîtrai cette odeur entre mille autres. Le sang. Mais je mon attention se reporte sur les paroles qui me sont adressées. Je fronce les sourcils tendis qu'il repoussait une mèche de cheveux qui me tombait sur les yeux.  
— Comprenez-vous ma requête ? Demande-t-il avec un sourire qui m'apparaît comme malsain. Je comptais vous en faire part un peu plus tard, mais il y a une telle effervescence autours de vous que je ne peux attendre. Vous allez rencontrer vos plus chers admirateurs, les laisser vous montrez leur engouement pour vous.

Je ne comprends la signification de ces mots que durant mon premier séjour au Capitole après la Tournée de la victoire.

* * *

Mon équipe de préparation est composées de têtes nouvelles, plus colorées les unes que les autres. J'ai droit à une épilation des plus complètes. Personne ne m'adresse la parole à part pour m'habiller. Je m'attendais à une robe de mon styliste, mais je ne suis vêtue que d'une fine nuisette en dentelles noires. Des pacificateurs m'emmènent. Du haut de mes dix-sept ans je leur ordonne de me dire où nous allons. Ils ne répondent rien et je fulmine. L'un d'eux ouvre une porte et je me pousse à l'intérieur. La salle est assez spacieuse, contenant des canapés rouges, des boissons de diverses couleurs et des amuse-gueules reposant sur des tables noires. Il n'y a aucune fenêtre et les portes sont verrouillées.  
Je parcours les cinq personnes qui sont présentes dans la salle et qui me fixent. Je reconnais une gagnante des Hunger Games d'il y a deux ans, Cashmere, du district Un. Je n'arrive plus à mettre un nom sur les autres vainqueurs qui sont dans la pièce. Je remarque que tous sont aussi peu vêtus que moi. Les trois hommes présent ne portent qu'un boxer et un peignoir ouvert. Je n'ai à peine le temps de m'asseoir pour me demander ce qu'il se passe qu'un pacificateur entre pour me dire de le suivre.

Il me fait entrer dans une salle aux lumières tamisées et dont un immense lit trône au milieu. La porte se referme et je sens des mains me caresser les épaules. Je m'écarte brusquement et fais face à la personne. C'était un habitant typique du Capitole. Ses cheveux sont d'un vert agressif, ses yeux sont entourés de plusieurs nuances de violet. Il ne porte aucun vêtements sur lui. Il semble contrarié de mon geste et s'approche un peu plus de moi. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et me souffle à l'oreille : « Débat-toi ne serait-ce qu'une fois encore et le Président Snow ordonnera ton exécution et celle de ta famille. Je ferai en sorte qu'elles soient des plus douloureuses, est-ce clair ? »  
Je le regarde dans les yeux avant de comprendre. Rencontrer mes plus grands admirateurs, me faire enfiler une nuisette en dentelles, me retrouver parmi d'anciens vainqueurs peu vêtus, laisser ce semblant d'homme me montrer son « engouement » à mon égard … Je comprend alors les paroles de Snow le soir de mon couronnement en tant que vainqueur et de la dernière fête de la Tournée de la victoire.

Je m'apprête à répliquer quand il passe sa main sur ma poitrine pour venir serrer ma gorge. Je me reçois un coup dans le ventre qui me fait plier en deux. Il me traîne jusqu'au lit par les cheveux et m'immobilise. Je ne cherche pas à me débattre, je me laisse faire. Je sens des mains grasses serrer mon cou, m'empêchant presque de respirer. Il s'introduit violemment en moi puis se soulage dans ma bouche en m'étranglant.

Le cauchemar se termine après ce qu'il me paraît une éternité. L'homme se rhabille et claque la porte en sortant. Je me redresse difficilement et vomis sur le lit. Des larmes de rage roulent le long de mes joues, j'ai l'impression que du sang coule de mes parties intimes qui me font souffrir. Un goût abominable s'accroche dans ma bouche. J'ai beau vomir, je sens encore du liquide répugnant. Je tente de retrouver une respiration normale et de remets ma nuisette quand un pacificateur m'empoigne trop violemment pour me pousser à nouveau dans cette salle d'attente.  
Il n'y a plus que trois vainqueurs, dont Cashmere. Je reste immobile et la voit qui vient vers moi. Elle passe un doigt près de ma bouche me retirer le liquide qui avait coulé sur mon menton. Dans son regard je perçois une once de compassion. Subit-elle le même traitement que moi ? Les autres vainqueurs aussi ? La réponse me paraît évidente. Cashmere est appelée et elle sort de la salle en relevant la tête.

Je passe la nuit dans une chambre luxueuse qui pourtant me paraît fade. Je réfléchis à ce que j'ai subit aujourd'hui et j'enrage. Comment ais-je pu être aussi naïve ? Je hurle et casse tout ce qui me tombe sous la main. Je retourne toute la chambre et déchire à pleines dents les tissus des coussins. Le goût abominable me revient en bouche et je tente de retenir un nouveau haut-le-cœur, en vain. Mes yeux se posent ensuite sur les coussins déchirés et une idée me vient.

Le lendemain je me fais limer les dents. Après tout je suis Enobaria, celle qui a découpé un tribut avec pour unique arme sa dentition. Les limer ne choquera personne. Je les fais également teindre en or pour montrer la richesse que m'a apporté la victoire et ainsi ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Les gens ne verront là qu'une confirmation de ce qui m'a rendu célèbre. Plus aucun de mes « admirateurs » n'osera s'introduire dans ma bouche. Je n'ai plus le goût de la chair et du sang, mais un autre dont je suis sûre ne plus jamais avoir dorénavant. Les paroles de Snow couvrent les hurlements du garçon du Six qui résonnaient en moi. Ma légende ne faisait que commencer. Je suis sa victime et je ne peux l'éliminer en lui tranchant la gorge.


End file.
